The present invention relates to an intake pipe for an internal combustion engine.
Intake pipes for internal combustion engines are generally known and typically consist of a metallic material or of a plastic. The wall thicknesses of these generally known intake pipes is frequently dimensioned such that a sudden increase in combustion pressure, such as may accompany a backfire into the intake pipe associated with the improper adjustment of an internal combustion engine, can be withstood without damage. In this connection, however, it must be taken into account that the wall thicknesses of such intake pipes are substantial, which is unsatisfactory from the standpoint of manufacture, economy and functionality. On the other hand, thin-walled plastic intake pipes frequently do not withstand sudden increases in pressure and burst.
There remains a need for intake pipes that can be efficiently manufactured, both from the standpoint of manufacturing technique and cost, and that are of low weight, yet which can withstand the combustion pressures which can arise upon backfire into the intake pipe.